1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating tamper resistant informational articles and the resultant product and includes various embodiments of holograms formed within a metal layer or within a resinous plastic layer with the information to be protected being placed on or adjacent to the hologram as by printing, for example, and additional material protectively overlying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many purposes to provide means to protect informational articles from counterfeiting and alteration. For example, with respect to paper currency, it has been known to use special inks, graphic designs, codes and materials to make it more difficult for counterfeiters to copy the currency. It has also been known to protect cards, such as credit cards, identification cards, debit cards, membership cards and other cards from deterioration, reproduction and alteration by encasing them between a pair of laminated plastic sheets, at least one of which is transparent. See generally, U.S. Pat. NO. 3,582,439. Such systems may encapsulate the information to be protected between multiple sheets of resinous plastic, such as PVC, for example, joined using heat.
It has also been known to employ holograms in credit cards and the like so as to inhibit unauthorized reproduction of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,222 discloses a hot embossing foil which includes a magnetic layer and a layer which has a structure producing a diffraction effects such as a hologram. Adhesive means may be employed to secure the element to a substrate. The backing foil is adapted to be released from a transfer layer. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,439.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,392 discloses a laminate which is said to extend the life of a photograph. A plurality of films are adhesively bonded in a protective relationship with respect to a photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,533 discloses providing credit cards with magnetic tapes with the card being provided with a transparent film which may take the form of an ultraviolet curable varnish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,544 discloses the use of holograms on paper articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,795 discloses the use of a security tape which contains an embossed holographic image on a clear polyester carrier which is then coated with ferrous oxide to form a magnetic strip with an optically viewable holographic image thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,857 discloses the use of a transparent hologram which may be provided with an overlying removable support layer and an underlying adhesive for securement of the hologram to an article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,646 discloses a holographic film product wherein a film or plastic adhesive is employed to secure a hologram film and metallized coating which underlies a printed layer and a protective layer of clear film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,015 discloses a laminated identification card wherein efforts to delaminate the card result in fibers of uniaxially oriented polyethylene or polypropylene layers being torn to thereby provide a visual indication of tampering.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,641 discloses protecting from undesired alteration articles having information added after creation of a form. This is accomplished by providing a zone of distinct appearance, such as a hologram, placing the added information thereover, and covering the added information and at least a portion of the distinctive zone with a write resistant material. In this manner, accurate photocopying of the document, so as to permit alteration, is resisted as is writing over the inserted information.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,763 and 5,595,624 discloses methods of making tamper evident and counterfeit resisting informational articles. A hologram is applied to the article, the information is inserted over the hologram and a transparent tape is applied thereover with a write resistant coating, such as silicone resin, being applied thereover. A particular end use disclosed is in connection with creating a temporary vehicle or registration.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,555 discloses a tamper resistant vehicular validation tab of the type frequently inserted into a recess in a vehicular license plate. As a result of differential adhesive properties provided between layers of the article, an effort to separate the same results in destruction of the integrity of the information provided therein. A further embodiment usable in connection with vehicle windows is disclosed in my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/854,717.
In spite of the foregoing, there remains a very real and substantial need for providing articles which have information which may be standard information employed on all of the articles and, in some instances, additional information which is variable perhaps identifying the user or a corporate identity or the like. This is accomplished in such a manner that the information is readily visible by the naked eye or machine readable while photocopying and access to the same for alteration or counterfeiting are effectively resisted.
The present invention provides a plurality of embodiments, each of which is adapted to provide the desired information, whether it be variable or standard information, and whether it be readable by the human eye or machine readable and stored on magnetic media. The information is physically encased within protective materials thereby precluding direct access for alteration. It also contains means which resist undesired photocopying.
The methods of the present invention reduce the number of layers and vendor supplied components required and reduce cost through streamlining the method. The methods also provide the option of full manufacture of the article at a central manufacturing facility or providing a partially fabricated article which can be completed in a simple operation at a retail store or other location.
In one method of the invention, a hologram is formed in a metal foil layer after which the desired information is created on the metal foil, at least partially over the hologram, and the information and hologram-containing metal foil are encapsulated within a resinous plastic material. The encapsulation is preferably effected by extrusion of the resinous plastic material over the foil. In the alternative, the foil may also be encapsulated by injection molding. The items may be formed in an elongated continuous strip with individual cards or other unitary articles being separate therefrom.
The method also contemplates creating a base having an upper surface and a lower surface by passing an elongated metal core through an extruder. The extruder encapsulates the metal core with a resinous plastic material, securing a magnetic media storage element to the base. A lens is created by providing an elongated transparent plastic layer and forming a hologram in the lower surface thereof with information to be protected being applied to the hologram as by printing, for example. The upper surface of the base is then secured to the lower surface of the lens. In a preferred embodiment, the securement of the lens and base is effected within a sufficient time after extrusion that the resinous plastic is at an elevated temperature from the extrusion process.
If desired, small glass beads or metallic particles may be inserted into the resinous plastic material to resist undesired photocopying of the information or the card.
In one embodiment of the invention, the metal foil core may serve as a ground which resists undesired loss of information stored on magnetic media within the card. Also, an antenna may be provided within the card so as to effect more efficient transfer of information between the card and an operably associated machine. Further, if the antenna is provided in a proper configuration, such as a coil, it may receive and store electromagnetic energy directed to the card and employs the energy to operate the card""s internal system.
A tamper resistant informational article may include a hologram formed in a metal foil core with information on the foil, at least partially overlying the hologram, and a resinous plastic material encapsulating the foil with the resinous plastic being transparent. The card may, for example, take the form of credit cards, smart cards, identification cards or debit cards. The information applied to the cards may be in strongly contrasting color for ready visibility. This article will resist counterfeiting.
In another embodiment of the invention, a transparent lens having an upper surface and a lower surface has a hologram formed in the lower surface thereof and information applied to the lower surface of the hologram. A base has a metal core encapsulated in a resinous plastic material. A magnetic media storage element may be secured to the base with the base being secured to the lower surface of the lens to thereby protectively encase the hologram and the information. The magnetic storage media element may be an elongated magnetic strip or a microchip, for example.
In another embodiment, a hologram may be formed in the surface of a transparent resinous material and with information being printed on the hologram with subsequent metallizing of the printed hologram by a spraying or other means with a metal layer being produced thereover. A second resinous layer may be secured over the metallized-printed hologram.
In another embodiment of the invention, a hologram is formed in the lower surface of a transparent resinous lens and is metallized either completely or selectively, with or without xe2x80x9cinformationxe2x80x9d being applied to the hologram prior to metallizing. In the embodiments where substantially complete metallizing of the hologram is provided, portions of the metallized layer may be altered through application of heat in predetermined regions as by thermal printing means. Similarly, even where selective metallizing of portions of the hologram has been provided so that the entire hologram and information are not covered by the metallized layer, portions of the thin metallized coating may be altered to create desired information in the metallized layer and the adjacent contacting resinous hologram-containing portion. The base, which may be opaque, is then secured thereunder to the lower surface of the lens to resist others getting physical access to the information. A corresponding product is provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods and associated products for creating an information-containing article wherein the information cannot be directly accessed for alteration and the article resists counterfeiting as by photocopying.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the informational articles may be made in multiple quantities which are unitary initially and subsequently severed into individual articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and product which is adapted to store information on magnetic storage media and in certain embodiments to have the article provided with a metal strip which serves as a ground and/or a metal strip which serves as an antenna to resist undesired loss of stored information and to enhance efficiency of communication with equipment operatively associated therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which streamlines the manufacturing process and is economical to employ.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein information may contain both (a) standard information employed on all of the articles and (b) variable information which may be keyed to the identity of a particular individual or business entity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein an article can be partially made at a facility remote from the retail store or other business establishment having limited equipment which completes the manufacture thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system which permits customized manufacture of informational articles having the security, durability and functionality desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for providing an article with secure information capability wherein either fixed information or variable information, or both, may be created by selectively metallizing the layer containing the hologram.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a metallized hologram information structure which may have the initial manufacture of a lens at a first location followed by customizing at another location with subsequent securement of the lens to an underlying protective base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metallized secure informational article wherein the information is created at least in part through electrically energized, predetermined, thermal modification of the metallized layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein a resinous material may have a lower surface provided with a hologram with information provided to the hologram and an underlying metallized layer which may partially or entirely cover the information and hologram being provided and, if desired, subsequent thermal alteration of portions of the metallized layer.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description on reference to the illustrations appended hereto.